mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Generations
Mario Kart Generations is an upcoming entry in the Mario Kart series set for release in late 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. It is meant to be a celebration of the Mario Kart series and as such will feature many different features, characters, items, tracks, and modes from past games. Gameplay Mario Kart Generations combines the gameplays of many prior entries in the series. Among the returning elements are the 2-player-per-kart gimmick from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the ability to create your own vehicle emblem and Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS, bikes, tricks, wheelies, and online tournaments from Mario Kart Wii, vehicle customization, gliding, and the underwater segments from Mario Kart 7, and anti-gravity from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, all of which can be used in either separate modes or in regular gameplay depending on the particular setup. There are several modes in Generations, all of which return from previous installments. Grand Prix makes its usual appearance in the series, wherein the player must go up against 11 other racers in a four-track race and compete for 1st place on 5 different difficulty settings: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc, and Mirror Mode. Time Trial returns as well, wherein the player must race by themselves to get the best time on each track and can share their records online or compete against ghosts. VS mode returns once again, wherein the player chooses custom rules and settings for a general race on each track. Battle Mode returns as it appeared in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, with many different modes available involving the players battling each other in various arenas. These modes include Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Thief, Shine Runners, Bob-omb Blast, Renegade Roundup, and the brand-new mode Shell Tag, which is a game of tag played with Green and Red Shells. Players can compete in online races against each other or in online tournaments like those featured in Mario Kart Wii. Characters Mario Kart Generations notably features the largest roster of any Mario Kart game, bringing back every single character who has been playable in a previous installment (with the exception of the Arcade GP installments) while also featuring new characters for the first time in a canon Mario Kart game. All of these characters are available from the start, making this the first Mario Kart game since Mario Kart: Super Circuit to not feature any unlockable characters (as Gold Mario was unlockable in Deluxe). However, some characters are now Copycat Racers, meaning they share identical stats and attributes as other racers. These characters are, by order of weight class: Featherweight *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina (Copycat Racer of Baby Peach) *Lemmy Koopa *Boo (new) *Baby Donkey Kong (new) *Green Sprixie Princess (new) *Cappy (new) *Tiara (new) Lightweight *Toad *Toadette *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa (Copycat Racer of Koopa Troopa) *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Lakitu *Larry Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Isabelle *Kirby (new) *Meta Knight (new) *Pikachu (new) *Jigglypuff (new) *Toadsworth (new) *Goomba (new) *Paragoomba (new) *Blooper (new) *Monty Mole (new) *Noki (new) *Hariet (new) Middleweight *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Metal Mario (Copycat Racer of Mario) *Pink Gold Peach (Copycat Racer of Peach) *Tanooki Mario (Copycat Racer of Mario) *Cat Peach (Copycat Racer of Peach) *Gold Mario (Copycat Racer of Metal Mario) *Villager (Male and Female) *Inkling Girl *Inkling Boy *Hammer Bro. (new) *Dixie Kong (new, Copycat Racer of Diddy Kong) *Tiny Kong (new) *Lanky Kong (new) *Professor E. Gadd (new) *Kamek (new) *Nabbit (new) *Koopa Kid (new, Copycat Racer of Bowser Jr.) *MC Ballyhoo (new) *Topper (new) *Rango (new) *Samus Aran (new) *Fox McCloud (new) *Falco Lombardi (new) *Ness (new) *Captain Olimar (new) Cruiserweight *Waluigi *Rosalina *Donkey Kong *Funky Kong (Copycat Racer of Donkey Kong) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Copycat Racer of Donkey Kong) *Roy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *King Boo *Wiggler *R.O.B. *Link *Pauline (new) *Chunky Kong (new, Copycat Racer of Donkey Kong) *Cranky Kong (new) *Kritter (new) *Spewart (new) *Captain Falcon (new) Heavyweight *Bowser *Dry Bowser (Copycat Racer of Bowser) *Wario *Petey Piranha *Honey Queen *King K. Rool (new) *King Bob-omb (new) *Pianta (new) *Lubba (new) *Plessie (new) *Boom-Boom (new) *Pom-Pom (new) *Madame Broode (new) *Giga Bowser (new, Copycat Racer of Bowser) Other *Mii (Male and Female) Tracks Generations has the largest amount of tracks in the entire series, all of which are returning courses from previous entries. These tracks are split up into 8 cups, each one containing tracks from a specific console. (i.e. the SNES Cup featuring tracks from Super Mario Kart, the N64 Cup featuring tracks from Mario Kart 64, etc.) Additionally, the DLC tracks from Mario Kart 8 are split up into 3 extra cups, bringing the total to 11 cups. These cups are listed below: SNES Cup *Mario Circuit 1 *Donut Plains 1 *Ghost Valley 1 *SNES Bowser's Castle 1 *Mario Circuit 2 *Choco Island 1 *Ghost Valley 2 *Donut Plains 2 *SNES Bowser's Castle 2 *Mario Circuit 3 *Koopa Beach 1 *Choco Island 2 *Vanilla Lake 1 *SNES Bowser's Castle 3 *Mario Circuit 4 *Donut Plains 3 *Koopa Beach 2 *Ghost Valley 3 *Vanilla Lake 2 *SNES Rainbow Road N64 Cup *Luigi Raceway *Moo Moo Farm *Koopa Troopa Beach *Kalimari Desert *Toad's Turnpike *Frappe Snowland *Choco Mountain *Mario Raceway *N64 Wario Stadium *N64 Sherbet Land *Royal Raceway *N64 Bowser's Castle *DK's Jungle Parkway *Yoshi Valley *Banshee Boardwalk *N64 Rainbow Road GBA Cup *Peach Circuit *Shy Guy Beach *Riverside Park *GBA Bowser's Castle 1 *GBA Mario Circuit *Boo Lake *Cheese Land *GBA Bowser's Castle 2 *GBA Luigi Circuit *Sky Garden *Cheep-Cheep Island *Sunset Wilds *Snow Land *Ribbon Road *Yoshi Desert *GBA Bowser's Castle 3 *Lakeside Park *Broken Pier *Bowser's Castle 4 *GBA Rainbow Road GameCube Cup *GCN Luigi Circuit *Peach Beach *Baby Park *Dry Dry Desert *Mushroom Bridge *GCN Mario Circuit *Daisy Cruiser *Waluigi Stadium *GCN Sherbet Land *Mushroom City *Yoshi Circuit *DK Mountain *Wario Colosseum *Dino Dino Jungle *GCN Bowser's Castle *GCN Rainbow Road DS Cup *Figure-8 Circuit *Yoshi Falls *Cheep Cheep Beach *Luigi's Mansion *Desert Hills *Delfino Square *Waluigi Pinball *Shroom Ridge *DK Pass *Tick-Tock Clock *DS Mario Circuit *Airship Fortress *DS Wario Stadium *Peach Gardens *DS Bowser's Castle *DS Rainbow Road Wii Cup *Wii Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factory *Wii Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit *Wario's Gold Mine *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Wii Bowser's Castle *Wii Rainbow Road 3DS Cup *Toad Circuit *Daisy Hills *Cheep-Cheep Lagoon *Shy Guy Bazaar *Wuhu Loop *3DS Mario Circuit *Music Park *Rock Rock Mountain *Piranha Plant Slide *Wario Shipyard *Neo Bowser City *Maka Wuhu *DK Jungle *Rosalina's Ice World *3DS Bowser's Castle *3DS Rainbow Road Wii U/Switch Cup *Mario Kart Stadium *Water Park *Sweet Sweet Canyon *Thwomp Ruins *Wii U Mario Circuit *Toad Harbor *Twisted Mansion *Shy Guy Falls *Sunshine Airport *Dolphin Shoals *Electrodome *Mount Wario *Cloudtop Cruise *Bone-Dry Ruins *Wii U Bowser's Castle *Wii U Rainbow Road Extra Cup 1 *Excitebike Arena *Dragon Driftway *Mute City Extra Cup 2 *Ice Ice Outpost *Hyrule Circuit *Wild Woods Extra Cup 3 *Animal Crossing *Super Bell Subway *Big Blue Battle Arenas Generations features the largest amount of Battle Arenas in the series, with every single Battle Arena from the previous games returning, this time categorized into different cups based on what console they appeared on. (i.e. SNES Pack featuring courses from Super Mario Kart, N64 Pack featuring courses from Mario Kart 64, and so on). These cups are listed below: SNES Pack *SNES Battle Course 1 *SNES Battle Course 2 *SNES Battle Course 3 *SNES Battle Course 4 N64 Pack *Big Donut *Skyscraper *Block Fort *Double Deck GBA Pack *GBA Battle Course 1 *GBA Battle Course 2 *GBA Battle Course 3 *GBA Battle Course 4 GameCube Pack *Cookie Land *Block City *Pipe Plaza *Nintendo GameCube *Luigi's Mansion *Tilt-A-Kart DS Pack *Nintendo DS *Twilight House *Palm Shore *Tart Top Wii Pack *Block Plaza *Delfino Pier *Funky Stadium *Chain Chomp Wheel *Thwomp Desert *Galaxy Colosseum 3DS Pack *Honeybee Hive *Sherbet Rink *Wuhu Town Switch Pack *Battle Stadium *Sweet Sweet Canyon *Lunar Colony *Dragon Palace *Urchin Underpass Items Once again, Generations features the most items of any game in the series, bringing back nearly every single item from the previous games with a few exceptions, such as the Coin from Super Mario Kart (as coins can be found scattered along the tracks, this also applies to the identical Rupee and Bell items from Mario Kart 8), Boo from Mario Kart 64 (due to Boo himself being a playable character, it is replaced by the new Grab Bag item), Green Fireballs and Birdo Eggs from Double Dash!! (systematically identical to the Red Fireballs and Yoshi Eggs respectively), Blooper from Mario Kart DS (due to Blooper himself being a playable character, it is replaced by the new Magic Paintbrush item), the Lucky 7 from Mario Kart 7 (replaced by the brand new item, the Item Roulette which functions identically), and the Crazy 8 from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (same as the Lucky 7), as well as any of the items exclusive to the Arcade GP installments. The available items in this game are as follows: *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Banana *Triple Banana *Star *Lightning *Feather *Poison Mushroom (technically new, appeared as a CPU-exclusive item for Peach and Toad in Super Mario Kart) *Spiny Shell (both winged and wingless variants) *Banana Bunch (similar to the Triple Banana except with 5 Bananas) *Fake Item Box *Golden Mushroom *Bob-omb *Red Fireball (similar to the Fire Flower except it unleashes 5 Fireballs at once instead of 10 individually-thrown Fireballs) *Yoshi Egg (similar to the Red Shell except it releases 3 random items upon hitting another racer) *Heart *Giant Banana *Bowser Shell *Chain-Chomp (similar to the Bullet Bill) *Bullet Bill *POW Block *Mega Mushroom *Thunder Cloud *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Boomerang Flower *Potted Piranha Plant *Super Horn *Item Roulette (new, functions identically to the Lucky 7 and Crazy 8) *Magic Paintbrush (new, functions identically to the Blooper in that it covers the player's screen with paint for several seconds, slightly obscuring their view) *Grab Bag (new, functions identically to the Boo in that it steals a random item from another racer and provides a brief speed boost while making the player immune to all obstacles) Trackside Advertisements As is tradition with the Mario Kart series, many tracks in Generations feature advertisements, posters, or banners located in the background which advertise certain sponsors of the competition. Many of these banners are reused from previous games in the series, including Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. For a list of all sponsors in this game, see List of sponsors in Mario Kart Generations. References to previous games *''Super Mario Kart'': All tracks and battle arenas return from this game, as does the Feather and the previously CPU-exclusive Posion Mushroom. Donkey Kong Jr. returns as a playable character in the series for the first time since this game. *''Donkey Kong Country'': Several Kong family members, including Dixie, Tiny, Lanky, Chunky, and Cranky make their playable debut in the Mario Kart series here, as does Kritter and King K. Rool. *''Mario Kart 64'': All tracks and battle arenas return from this game, as does the Banana Bunch last seen in this title. The award ceremony cutscene once again takes place outside of Princess Peach's Castle, just like it did in this game. *''Mario Party'': Koopa Kid appears as a playable character for the first time outside of this series, making his first general appearance since Mario Party 7, and MC Ballyhoo makes his playable debut as well. The Grab Bag item from Mario Party 4 and Mario Party DS returns, replacing the Boo item. *''Super Smash Bros.: Giga Bowser makes his first appearance outside of this series as a playable character, and various other Nintendo characters featured in this series are playable here as well. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit: All tracks and battle arenas return from this game, and this is the first Mario Kart game since this one to not feature any unlockable characters. *''Luigi's Mansion'': Professor E. Gadd appears as a playable character, and his voice clips from this game are recycled as well. *''Super Mario Sunshine'': The Magic Paintbrush appears as an item in this game, replacing the Blooper item from previous games, while Pianta and Noki appear as playable characters as well. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: The 2-player-per-kart gimmick from this game, along with all tracks and battle arenas and each characters' Special Items return from this game. Many trackside advertisements are taken from this game as well, and Petey Piranha and Paratroopa return as playable characters. Many voice clips are recycled from this game. *''Mario Kart DS: The ability to create your own vehicle emblem, Mission Mode, all tracks and battle arenas, and R.O.B. as a playable character all return from this game. Many voice clips are recyled as well. *''Yoshi's Island DS'': Baby Donkey Kong returns as a playable character. *''Mario Kart Wii'': Bikes, Tricks, Wheelies, and the online tournaments from this game return along with all tracks and battle arenas, as do Diddy Kong, Birdo, and Funky Kong as playable characters and the POW Block, Mega Mushroom, and Thunder Cloud. Many trackside advertisements are taken from this game as well, and several voice clips are reused. *''Mario Super Sluggers'': Various voice clips are recycled from this game, as are Baby Donkey Kong's design and voice clips. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'': Lubba appears as a playable character for the first time, with his voice clips being reused from this game. *''Super Mario 3D Land'': Boom-Boom and Pom-Pom appear as playable characters, with their voice clips from this game being reused. *''Mario Kart 7'': Vehicle customization, Gliders, and underwater segments all return from this game, as do all tracks and battle arenas, Honey Queen and Wiggler as playable characters and the Super Leaf. Many trackside advertisements are taken from this game as well, and several voice clips are reused. *''Super Mario 3D World'': The Green Sprixie Princess and Plessie appear as playable characters, with their voice clips being reused from this game. *''Mario Kart 8'' and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: Anti-gravity segments, ATVs, and all characters, tracks, battle arenas, and items return from this game, as does the more traditional Battle Mode featured in Deluxe. Many trackside advertisements are taken from this game as well, and several voice clips are reused, albeit pitched-down. *''Super Mario Odyssey'': Cappy, Tiara, the Broodals, and Madame Broode appear as playable characters for the first time here, with their voice clips being reused from this game. Pauline also makes her playable debut here with her design from this game. Trivia *''Mario Kart Generations'' contains the most playable characters of any Mario spinoff, at a whopping 97 playable characters (technically 99 if the Female Villager and Female Mii are counted as separate characters from the Male Villager and Male Mii respectively). It also contains the most tracks of any Mario Kart game with 145 tracks, as well as the most battle courses of any game in the series at 36 battle courses and the most items of any canon entry with 35 different items. *The game can be described as the Mario Kart series' answer to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as both games feature all veteran characters from previous entries, many different stages and elements from past entries, and are generally seen as celebrations of both franchises' histories. *This is the first Mario Kart game to not feature the series' traditional theme song on the title screen, instead using a medley of various tracks' themes from previous games. This medley is also heard during the credits for the game. **It is also the first entry since Mario Kart 7 to not feature orchestrated music (barring the tracks and arenas from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) and to use the same composition for more than one track. The developers stated that this was done to "make the tracks feel as authentic as possible without being pixel-for-pixel replicas". The tracks from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart DS use the remastered versions of their themes heard in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, with the SNES/GBA/DS tracks that didn't appear in those games getting remastered versions of their themes in the style of the Wii/3DS soundtracks. Category:Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart